Kate Denali
'Kate Denali '''is the second oldest of the daughter of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali, which makes her a member of House Denali. Kate has two siblings in the form of Tanya, and Irianna Denali of whome Tanya has married into House Cullen, and Irianna died during a mental breakdown. She was engaged to Taylor Shephard which would have made her a member of House Shephard but he had numerous affairs while they were betrothed causing her father to end the betrothal. Following the collapse of her and Taylor she has now become involved with Jeoffrey Lannister of House Lannister, of whom is insane but married her in a forced marrage that she cannot escape due to his madness. Kate Denali was born the second child of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali, and due to the fact that there were no males in the family below her lord father she stood second in the line of succession for the family leaving her actually quite influencial. Her early life was spent with her mother and older sister training and learning about her eventual role as a wife to someone of hopefully importance. She constantly questioned her mother on why as a women she was expected to do nothing more then have children and be a wife, and this caused a rift between the two. Kate Denali was once very loyal to Taylor Shephard and deeply in love with him. Following her catching Taylor with Amanda Krane of House Krane, she lost herself and has now been attempting to get even by sleeping with as many men as she can. Following returning home Kate Denali would eventually travel to Brill with her father where she would meet Taylor Swift of whom showed her the ways of Dragonoph, and in this discovery she became obsessed with wanting to see the Temple of Gorgentile which is located in the Region of Castamere, and driven by the stories Taylor tells her she is able to convinse her father to let her go once she and Taylor return to Brill. During her travel to the Temple of Gorgentile she would become involved with Jeoffrey Lannister of House Lannister who has taken control over the small Lannister village of Kraegstill and is turning it into a nightmarish place with Kate as his personal sex slave. Kate would become pregnent with the child of Joefrey in the days preceding his relationship with the Rhunians, and she would nearly commit suicide but Joefrey would threaten the life of her sisters of which forced her to go through with her pregnancy. Kate Denali would watch as Jeoffrey begin to instigate a fight against the Rhunian lands, and she would send a letter in secret to her family in Lucerne of whom she knew would tell the king. The letter would be uncovered by an agent of Joefrey of whom returned it to Joefrey of whom would punish Kate with torture, and this caused the baby she had been pregnant with to miscarry, of which Joeffrey came to hate her more over. History Kate Denali was born the second child of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali, and due to the fact that there were no males in the family below her lord father she stood second in the line of succession for the family leaving her actually quite influencial. Early History ' ''' Kate Denali was born the second child of Eleazor, and Carmen Denali. Her early life was spent with her mother and older sister training and learning about her eventual role as a wife to someone of hopefully importance. She constantly questioned her mother on why as a women she was expected to do nothing more then have children and be a wife, and this caused a rift between the two. Taylor Shephard Despite all of her questioning of the act of marriage and her role in it she was eventually married off to Taylor Shephard of House Shephard. Her marriage to Taylor Shephard went extremely well and she quickly fell in love with Taylor who turned out to be a very kind and gentle young man. This kindess as time went on appeared to hide a darker and more secret part of him that she came to discover one night when she followed him after he left their home in the middle of the night. As she followed him through the dark alleyways of Lucerne Proper her mind ran through the multitude of posibilites of where he could be going, but in all of his thoughts she had never imagined he was going to go to a women's bed. Amanda Krane See Also : Amanda Krane As Kate followed Taylor to the home of Amanda Kane she watched through the window as Amanda and Taylor came together sexually. Kate had known of Amanda during their time together during the Lucernian Academy but the two had always been friendly with eachother so she couldn't understand why Amanda would do something like this to her, especially considering how dangerous it was for Amanda. Not being able to see anymore Kate left Amanda's house and returned home where she stayed up all night waiting for Taylor to return. When he did finally return she confronted him on what she had saw and Taylor wasn't even apologetic towards her acusing Kate of causing it through her prudish behavior towards him. The name calling between the two continued with Kate finally leaving her home with Taylor after being emotionally destroyed by the harsh words of Taylor Shephard. Whoring Trouble in Castamere She travels to Brill where she arrives at the city with her father of whom is meeting with members of House Swift of which she is introduced to Taylor Swift of whom she initially does not like due to having the same name as Taylor Shephard but the two begin to bond over the pain they both suffered by men with little morals. Kate Denali is taken by Taylor Swift northward where they visit Hrothgar a place the religious Kate Denali had always dreamed of visiting and reaching the top of the Peak they pray together at the entrance to the temple although neither are able to enter due to their non-priest titles. Kate Denali walking back down the mighty steps of Hrothgar is told by Taylor Swift that she should visit the Temple of Gorgentile which is located in the Region of Castamere, and driven by the stories Taylor tells her she is able to convince her father to let her go once she and Taylor return to Brill. When she arrives at the city of Castamere her two guards take her to the home of House Reyne of whom will give her lodgings for the night before she and the guards make there way to the Temple in the morning. Making her way to the temple she goes by herself after the carriage breaks down and she takes the horse alone to the nearby Temple where she begins to pray but is interrupted in this by the arrival of several men who carry strange sigils on their shields.During his time there he would meet the young Kate Denali when she happened to travel into the region and was taken by some of Joffrey's henchmen. Kate fell in love with the image of what she believed Joffrey was, but she quickly watched as the young man engaged in dark acts with what could only be described as the sex slaves of the village. Family Members House Denali.png|Eleazor Denali - Father|link=Eleazar Denali House Denali.png|Carmen Denali - Mother|link=Carmen Denali Tanya Cullen Cover Amazing.png|Tanya Denali - Sister|link=Tanya Cullen Joffrey Lannister Large.jpg|Joffrey Lannister - Husband|link=Joffrey Lannister Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Kate Denali Gregor Aven II. Cover.jpg|Gregor Aven II. - Lover|link=Gregor Aven II. Joffrey Lannister.jpg|Joffrey Lannister - Husband/Enemy|link=Joffrey Lannister Taylor Shephard3.jpg|Taylor Shephard - Ex Lover/Enemy|link=Taylor Shephard Taylor Swift Large6.png|Taylor Swift - Friend|link=Taylor Swift Welsia Brenfurd Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Welsia Brenfurd - Rival/Friend|link=Welsia Brenfurd Tristifer Lonmouth Cover Front.jpg|Tristifer Lonmouth - Rival|link=Tristifer Lonmouth Category:House Denali Category:House Shephard Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Visigoth Category:POV Character